Skittles spark of insanity
by FallenwaterTheFallen
Summary: What happens when a few pokemon that were turned into people are lost in Heavenly Host? Death of course! Now how are they going to die? Could they even make it through?To meet up with their childhood friend at home? First fanfiction. So its not going to be my best work. Pokemon/Corpse Party crossover! My oc's. Pokemon and Corpse party do not belong to me!


**Skittles the Chespin POV**  
I-I miss my old life...My family...my big sister...my friends...Zoura must be worried about me...but...I'm stuck here...in this form,this place. Gumdrop,dear sis,where did you go? I don't think...I can take the pain much longer...It hurts...everything hurts...and it won't stop...help. _ ._ I keep wondering the school...I know almost everywhere,Heavenly Host...I really hate this school, there are others here as well, but they refuse to talk to me...I dislike them...I ended a few of them,I watched a few of them end their 's not my fault. It's no ones fault. Not even Sachiko. I do blame her,for seperating me from my sister through. I can't find my other friends either, Flare,Frickles,Eve,Razor,Bell,Mellow and Dew. I remember running like me and Gumdrop were told too...by Frickles. I don't know where he went after that. Can someone tell me where he went?-  
**Minor Flashback**  
_Gumdrop looked at the classroom sign door and read it allowed."2-A?" Skittles looked at the floor,then the corpses she saw in the hall. "Skittles! Don't look at much stuff here! It's bad for you..." the taller covered in green girl sternly growled.  
"Yes Gumdrop." Skittles responded to her sister,giving a mini salut. The boy in blue, Frickles,Looked both ways in the halls. "No ghosts here."  
Gumdrop nodded to him. The three pokemon, stuck in human forms,were walking down a different hall. Gumdrop sniffed the air for a second. Skittles,was observing the ground,making sure there were no traps that could kill them.  
A 'swoop' noise appeared suddenly, followed by a grunt of pain,from Gumdrop. Frickles and Skittles turned their heads at Gumdrop,who had a arm dripping blood, but it was shielding Skittles. "Gummy!" Skittles looked at her big sister in worry, A big scissors was impaled in her arm. Frickles,acted first and removed the metal object,while Gumdrop did her best not to scream out in pain. "Gummy?" Gumdrop looked at her near teared sister. "Gummy...please don't get hurt for me! Wah!" Skittles was crying now,Skittles grabbed onto Gumdrops leg. As a eight year old,Gumdrop expected this,but she didn't say anything,she was more focused on the pain.  
"A-alright,I-Ill stop the bleeding." Frickles winced while he wrapped a puffy cloth it looked like around the wound. Gumdrop stopped being so tense. Then Gumdrop looked at Frickles." ...I-I owe you one..." Gumdrop was shivering now. Skittles,still on Gumdrops leg sniffling. Frickles glanced at Gumdrop. "You don't owe anything." He gave a small smile, to calm Gumdrop and Skittles.  
A unknown,girly a cheerily voice echoed through the hall the three were shivers down their spines."Oh yes she does~!"  
Gumdrop looked at her little sister."Skittles! Get behind me!" "O-ok Gummy..." Skittles obeyed.  
Frickles eyes were narrowed he had a water pulse in his hands,and Gumdrop was in a protective position for Skittles,teeth baring. A childish giggle echoed down the halls,giving the 3 poke humans shivers down their spines.  
"Oh~ Wanna play?" A scissor went toward Gumdrop's face,She gasped and closed her eyes,braced for the pain. It never came, instead she heard a grunt of pain,she opened her eyes. In her place,Frickles had a scissor stabbed in his stomach, two more flew at him,one hitting his eye,and the other in his hand. He was grinding his teeth in pain. His blood,kept pouring out of the wounds,onto the wooden floors,Gumdrop,had her hand over her mouth with shocked and widen eyes,Frickles,slowly slumped to the floor.A pool of blood began to form under him. Silent started and then...  
Gumdrop screamed.  
"F-Frickles!"  
"J-just a dent..." his weak voice startled Skittles and Gumdrop"it doesn't h-hurt...",Skittles was crying sliently her teeth on her bottom lip as teeth went down her face. Skittle's tears just kept pouring, she looked at Frickles,who was trying to move. Shuttles noticed he wasn't dead yet so she looked at him carefully."Protective brother?" Frickles and Skittles aren't related by blood,but Frickles always looked out for Skittles when he could.  
Soft footsteps started echoing north from the trio. Frickles didn't move,but the two girls were shaking.  
" me the favor,you said you owe me...and run away." His voice sounded weaker.  
Gumdrop's blood went cold,her childhood friend,no,Best friend,Just saved her life,now he is dying on the floor,and wants her to leave him?!  
"There is no way I'm doing that!-"  
"Do it. Take Skittles,and run. No looking matter..." Frickles bit his lower lip in pain and glanced back north,holding back a whine of pain."N-no matter what happens..."  
Skittles,was pushing Frickles to get him to move which wasn't helping Frickles either,his blood was pooling a lot faster. "C-Gcome on! G-get up big brother! Get up! G-get up...Don't sleep!"  
Gumdrop,was crying herself now. She didn't want her friend to die, that would only leave her and Skittles left, the others either died or disappeared gripped Frickles hand. "I-I-" Gumdrop started, "Do it for you and Skittles's sake...please..." he whispered lowly to Gumdrop;making sure Skittles couldn't hear. The footsteps were getting faster now. Article's eyes widened and shine,scared for his friends safety. He looked back at the two girls;"G-Go!" Frickles nearly screamed at her. So Gumdrop did. Gumdrop picked up Skittles who struggled,kicking and whingeing in protest. "L-let me go! Big brother! Big brother! you promised! You promised to go back with us!" Skittles just kept screaming, then Gumdrop started to run away,from Frickles. He Had a sad smile on his face. He gave a wave to Skittles. While the two sisters were running,getting farther away, Gumdrop's tears falling down her face faster then ever. She could feel Skittles,pounding on her back. Telling her to go back. Then,it happened. She heard screaming,Frickle's screams. It was so loud,So painful it hurt her ears and her heart,Skittles kept crying and sniffling,but Gumdrop kept on running,she can't ...she can't afford to loseHer sister. It would break her...she closed her eyes tightly As she ran. The screams grew softer and softer. Until the screams almost died out...  
Skittles's glaze was fixed on hall they just ran through,with Gumdrop still running and Skittles on Gumdrops back, the little girl stretched her arm out,releasing a scream of desperation.  
"__**Big Brother**__!"_


End file.
